Siege of the Fire Nation
by Lionmate
Summary: Zuko dwells of his lost forgotten past to confront the present, which basically jeopardizes his future .. OK you guys for those of you who were waithing FINALLY finshed and posted the last chapter, now concluded, please read and enjoy.
1. Azula always lies

read to your liking, feel free to chek it, but remember use it, don't abuse it

the avatar is not mine, I didn't create it but this little story I did, extended universe.

**Zukos point of view**

Siege of the Fire Nation

In my younger years as a prince, my mother used to say to me when my sister repeatedly fought aimlessly with me, "People are born with a special talent only they can do Zuko, that's why everybody is special in their own way" and I always shrug it off or hesitantly forgot the whole situation. But in the end, I always knew mother meant a lot more than that, some secret meaning behind my own naïve toughs at the time, that is to say I didn't enjoy a lecture much with surprises that in the later future would indirectly affect me in a troublesome situation. No, I was too stubborn to believe that, or perhaps afraid.

The candles that were constantly lid every so after a sunset calmed me automatically, instantly like a natural feeling of self-peace found in oneself if willingly done. Those times reminded me of what I lost, and why. That natural feeling overwhelmed me even at the darkest, most lonely moments I so hastily tried to forget, I always founded that to focus directly and peacefully at what the objective was and still is the only way to achieve the ultimate goal. The royal family at the castle was a mere reminder, a shadow that haunted me viciously every conscious and unconscious moment present, my thoughts shifted from one issue to another much greater, and a the constant reminder that there would be no end from suffer, but there will be a harder task and situations after the one left in the memory was over, there was always something to end.

I was suppose to be like him, I was suppose to feel that way, though I kept asking, what way? I liked to be myself, create with my self-mind, I liked to feel my way. But I wasn't the only one, my sister desired her individualism as well, she incredulously took it her way for her, and at the same time was bribed for her great achievements. To me, the entire ridicules action did not matter for my tired soul, or mind for that matter, I was too young to have chaotic plans.

The fire nation insignia represents honor, power, energy, activeness, and will to achieve, so it was not surprising how the war favor was on us, likewise was not surprising the nation's leader was feared. It is honor what they taught me to love, it's honor what is naturally in my being, I chouse to fallow the good of honor, it made me happy because I was raised with it, that's why I am who I called myself to be.

It always struck me that without honor, there was no pride, no moral and nothing to achieve. The way of my people, or life style, how we have survived, and how we are winning against the rest of the world.

I hated surprises, I always had to deal with surprises, Azula never did. Maybe I was too young to realize it, or maybe too irrational, but I was more sensitive than Azula. The thought always infiltrated in my mind that I was the unlucky one, that I was lucky I was ever born, and even luckier my father hadn't slathered me yet for been weak. Azula had no mercy over the vulnerable, injured and unfortunate people; she always had it her way. But what is honor, if you can't achieve justice, Azula, like many other fire nation citizens saw honor thru respect and secretly, vile satisfaction, father had that and power in his mind.

I refused to believe it even now, but uncle says I have to be humble to achieve my self peace I so longed for, so even now as I debate my honor and satisfaction, I refuse to believe I'm more merciful than Azula. But as I feel the heat, intoxicating feeling of destruction around me, I search within my soul, every moment I take action, I realize even more I'm more compassioned than Azula, the flames in my fists overwhelm my surroundings. I search deeper, I'm more grateful and loyal than Azula could ever hoped to be, not just for my nation, grateful and loyal to life and what it gave me, grateful that I was still alive, and loyal for what it gave, that's the true meaning to enjoy life. I started to feel free every moment I admitted myself these things, I started to feel more powerful.

'Azula always lies, Azula will always lie, Azula has no passion but for vicious satisfaction' I knew this all to be true and it strengthen me, my temper did not rise not even for a moment, I was finally at peace. I'm more powerful than Azula ever was, I was always more powerful than her.

The sheer stench of smoke, fire and fighting fueled my lungs when I started to run where the Avatar and his friends headed, the Fire Lord's Throne room. More likely, father would be there, even if the core of his nation were being demolished of every bid of life that opposed the rest of the world's army. I begun to remember my training with uncles' teaching, I'd never completely learned how to make lightning over my own chi, but I don't mind, I had something else.  
So much nostalgia was around me of previous times, it clanged in my mind and threatened to blur my real objective, yet all I had to feel and felt even now was complete remorse of what lay everywhere I looked. The though of Azula came back inside me, as shouts where heard, pain, suffering, destruction; yes I knew, I'm more merciful than Azula, I'm more compassionate than her, more grateful of the life I had, and in the end, always in the end, it got me onto a weak position with the royal family, and I never knew why they hated me. "Never forget who you are Zuko" such nonsense that I listened to back then, half asleep, the true horrible fact even my mother did not knew of though was that I never knew who I was to begin, it always felt so right, so natural to embrace the world to autocracy, and it probably felt so right for Azula to make the world embrace her with her totalitarianism.

Now though, things have changed, I feel my body and my bending increase even more as I let it go, not be confused of my feelings. I have powerful honor in me, because I know I'm doing the right, for the nation and myself.

'I'm more honorable than Azula' I reach the entrance hall, and unwillingly step on a burned flag with the fire nation symbol engrave in the read silk, I see myself once swearing loyalty to our nation for the rest of my life, for the security of my people. But that was a mistake, to swear my loyalty when father was Fire Lord. "You will learn respect, and suffering will be you teacher" I opened my eyes vanishing the thought and for the first time vanishing the regret I felt for saying the right thing. So part of my own satisfaction will be, as I raise the burned object, burn every flag the nation posses presently, and let the people's hatred over the my nation evaporate like this flag when this war is over, let them sink the hatred of the wasted years in those grotesque flags like I am with this pitiful object.

The ashes replace the mass as it physically changes to unite with the air; I, once again inhale the sent and exhale the rest of my doubts. I move to open the entrance hall doors, and already I see fractures and defections in the room, destroyed relics and people lying unconscious or dead. I start to control my body flow when I reached the hall before my father's chamber, and as I had suspected, the avatar is engaged with my sister in battle, and the water bending girl is with him.

The years of suffering, the anger I had towards Azula was enough to kill her mercilessly, I knew, however, that submitting to hatred will trigger my confusion, and now was not the time to practice control; I had to take the chance. I needed to face my father, but first I had to deal with my sister.

"Avatar" the three of them turned to me "go to the next room" Azula looked incredulous and aggravated for ignoring her

"Well if it isn't Zuzu, do I have to annihilate you too?" "I'll deal with this, leave!"

the Avatar headed for the door with the girl fallowing him, but Azula tried to stop them, that is when I kicked her face and she stumbled to regain her balance.

"I said go now!" the avatar went inside with the water girl.

"You insolent traitor, is there no end to your foolishness!" Azula shouted angry obviously outraged with me.  
"No matter, father is more than capable of finishing both of them"

I looked closely to her, she had drain some energy fighting the avatar, but Azula never showed weakness so easily.  
I never said anything, but waited for her to strike first.

"What's the matter Zuzu, already having regrets? that's too bad, because I'm going to break you!" she separated the energy with her fingers and threw the blue energy at me, this was my chance.

I felt a massive amount of energy enter my fingertips, travel inside my arm and swirled into my stomach, I breathed, relaxing and redirected the electricity out of my body with my other hand like uncle instructed me.  
But I didn't just redirected the lightning, I aimed it back to Azula.  
The single blast of electricity knock Azula after it electrocuted her for a couple of seconds, she fell to the ground smoking inside and outside of her body, strangely, she took the blast and was still conscious.

However, she was heavily burned. Pitiful she looked, tired and old with the new shape her face held, I didn't enjoyed the scene.

Azula started to cough, and begun to moan painfully, she was wearing armor, which meant more pain.  
I closed in preparing to end her. She looked up slightly dizzy but with rage.

"Well Zuko, what are you waiting for! finish it" she held some pride left.  
I knelt in front of her while she was holding her stomach of the horrible agony.

"I wished it could have been different Azula, but you never allowed me the chance to be your brother"

"You'll never escape out of here alive, father will make sure of it," she snarled half her eyes closed "do it"  
"You're asking for relive of the pain you feel, but I wont kill you" I said strait to the point.

She moved a little trying to harm me but she was in too much pain, her entire system must have been agitated, it would have actually been more compassionate to just kill her now.

I punched her in the stomach and she fell to the ground. Even if she woke up, the burning sensation would still be there.

"I know mom, I know why I'm special" I left Azula laying there unconscious as I made my way to father's chamber.

Mai was standing in front of the door.

* * *

I'm thinking of making this just a one shot, but I can go on, feed me reviews and I'll feed you stories


	2. A mother's love

story will continue, also please actually read

if not why are you here, original Avatar series not mine, only this story

**Zukos point of veiw**

Siege of the Fire Nation

Uncle used to say to me "life has many turns prince Zuko; you have to consider your choices wisely, and always at the right time take the route that leads you to happiness" that wasn't very long ago, and I still never understood it, uncle almost always had ideas. But I knew better not to think too much, it clouded my real goals intensively. To find the meaning of what uncle had really meant was even more confusing than what mom had said, they were so annoying at times, and so helpful at many more.

Words and critical thoughts were never my strong talent, and will probable never be, I was someone who wanted results, and didn't had to deal much with less important matters. I see now that little details are not only the enhancement, but the completeness as well of the whole matter. Why I was so different, I guess is part of life's turns.

The silence between us was longed past what I expected myself to allow it to be, it aggravated me. I could never see why I was so forgivable, but I did feel better that way.

"…" I only looked at her challengingly and irritated. She, of course, knew what I wanted,

and yet said nothing. Things like this always happened to me, it's, like uncle says, a surprise turn

"Mai…move aside from the door," I said emotionless and somehow confused to the whole situation exposed. Wasn't Mai off fighting outside at the front, she usually likes a good adventure.

She came a small distance closer to me and blinked awkwardly, said, "I just needed to speak to you..." she fully dropped her guard, given the situation it was a dangerous move, what's wrong with her.

I wasn't about to do the same, she was Azula's friend, if she got in my way, I had to take her out. I didn't had time to chat with anyone now and much less with Mai's kind.

Nevertheless, as ruthless as I could be, I gave everyone a chance.

"Mai, I don't have time to talk to you, I can't afford to lose a second" I made sure she got the hint of my face I was serious.

But she looked at me with sadness, that's when I realize something important, so important to consider.

Even though I had every right to be frustrated and agitated, I looked at a different sense for the moment between us.

She looked tired and older than she needed to, invisible scars all over her body, her clothes where torn in many places of her tunic, I observed her even closer. Both of her hands were bleeding, red against that pale skin of hers, so forgotten to take care of more important injures.

Mai seemed oblivious to the condition she was in, no, she was too worn out to fight against me, she could die in the process. I didn't wanted to keep staring at her, she reminded me of the war, and the suffering I went through, I don't wish anybody such fate, not even Azula.

She was too fragile now, and she didn't look healthy, besides there was a strange stare she possessed at this particular time, though she always used to do.

I sighted heavily

"What is it" I relaxed as well, whispering smoothly.

"You took care of Azula, did it took you long" Mai said casually as if the world meant nothing but her statement, and, as always, in an expressionless face.

"No" Azula lay stilled like a dead corpse.

"Azula was always the problem"

"…" Mai waited patiently and quietly. "…No she wasn't"

I continued "It doesn't matter anymore I guess" Mai blinked slowly.

"Azula was not the problem, and I wasn't either, there was never a problem, until I made it up" This things just wouldn't stop appearing, and the more I searched inside, it became more painful.

But I had the ability to block those thoughts, I could never make them disappear however.

I though I understood myself better, Azula was a fact I had to face, or it would hunt me for the rest of my life, but she was knocked now, and I still needed to face the greatest nightmare.

Mai saw my sad expression behind my eyes "Zuko"

I'm not going to be alone though, I hate being alone.

I dropped my head remembering still, those years with no results.

Mai got close to me, I could sense her, but I didn't care much now

Why father? I though he loved me, maybe three years ago, maybe if I captured the avatar he would have loved me again.

Her footsteps echoed along the empty hall, it traumatized me, father, why did he have to banish me with an empty hope?

Mai continued with those annoying steps of hers, I'm accustomed to annoyance.

Was I so worthless to father? How could I have shown him otherwise, I would have done anything, why didn't he give me the chance?

Mai stopped in front of me, what was she doing.

Was power all you wanted? Was I nothing to you all my life?

Mai was still, provably wondering

Well father, I'm not alone, it doesn't matter what you think, no, the Avatar is with me when I face you.

I never wanted to admit it; it was so suffocating, so hard, but why now?

I closed my eyes and rested them, rest them and my brain, Mai was still there.

I'm more powerful than Azula, I was always,

Azula lies, I don't, Azula is cruel, I'm not, Azula was born monster, I was made into a monster

I was always more powerful… but I need more than power in the end,

Mai touched my right cheek, and them my left with her other hand, I could feel the dried blood and skin in her hands, while she positioned my head to face her.

It was one of the only times I saw Mai so close, she looked depressed, mush more than usual.

"You hold so much pain Zuko, I can see it" I just look down.

"I'm used to it" I said as plain and simple as I could, the Avatar must be waiting.

Mai said nothing, but actually held me into an embrace, I was surprise, I didn't even know she had any feelings at all.

I was sinking back, drowning in my past memories of my mother hugging me like this, so many times when I felt sad, defeated, depressed, or just to remind me I was still needed, that I was still alive. I was never hugged since then.

"Mai…why, why are doing this" I could only hug my mother.

She only softened her right arm and started to caress my head, so I could be relief.

Mother used to do this, all of this, every movement, when I felt lonely.

And it never mattered what Azula did to me, what sick joke Azula played with me, if I needed to impress father, what I had to achieve, what father expected, or father at all.

Only the feeling of mother's body pressed to mine, with close arms engulfing only me, someone who loved me, someone who needed me as much as I did, so…

"so…just so…right" why did she had to make me feel this way, I haven't felt it in a long time,

Only for a moment, I let go of my purpose, let it leave my body through a tear, leaving my eye.

I felt mom against me, her comforting face full of love, she whispered at me 'I'm here Zuko, no one can hurt you' "yes mom, thank you" I whispered back at her as she faded back into nothingness.

I realized I was still with Mai, clutched with her tunic; I pulled back when I saw what we were doing.

I looked at her, I never though Mai would do this

"Mai…why" I asked her.

She looked down expecting deception "I …uh watch your mother hug you like this sometimes…" She looked at me, slightly embarrassed for admitting that.

I was surprise, my face said it, and Mai "I didn't mean-

Perhaps there was more hope in me than I though, after all, I was always more capable of doing things when mom was with me.

"It's okay" my expression changed "I, I need it" I smiled down at her, girls are crazy.

A reminder of how it felt, my happiness, what I was fighting for, not just for my honor, or the nation anymore, something else, much more important

Mai saw my smile, and smiled shyly too, and at that moment, that second, I saw her differently.

But I wasn't going to stay around to find out how different, I had to take care of the problem behind the door.

"I have to go" I walk passed from her, the Avatar might still be fighting, and I wasn't there yet.

But Mai grabbed my arm and turned me, when I realized what she was doing it was too late.

Passion is all I felt, Mai's heart and soul, were connected to mine, she was giving me too much of it, and a second was all it took, only one second to give so much.

She had a blush in each cheek, and she tried to hide her face with her hair. I found out how different it is anyway

All I thought was that I need to fuel my body with her being again, it was warmer than a hug.

I pulled her face completely to mine, if I died; at least I had the chance to this.

"Thank you Mai" I said to her as the heat of our breaths dimmed when I walked away.

Mom might not still be here, but Mai was, and the Avatar…

* * *

chapter 3 is on its way, I hope you actually want to read, let me know 


	3. Avatar state

What up people, as some of you may have noticed, this is my first post since like eight months!, that's cause of fanfiction having some problem with the engine in my profile, couldn't upload no nottin for SIX months, then after I was away for my sister's wedding in Miami yeah! after that it was school, although it is my last year, can't wait to get out.

so now I finally upload the third chapter of my avatar story

Now enjoy, hopefully the nxt chapter will not take so long -- on with the story

**Seige of the Fire Nation**

**Zuko's, then Aang's, and then third person point of view;**

* * *

I fell victim to the undeniable cause of depression and its suppressing deception that tags along its right side at all times, with both attacking my every thoughts ever since I could remember, ever since I ever existed. To rot in the inside simultaneously without anyone's help but my own, yet even I couldn't help myself, because I was confused in the first place. I had to find the answer by myself and stick with it, otherwise the absence to know why I was alive would decapitate me from within, then leave me alone vulnerable and exposed to madness, madness which later could cause my own death, and no one would remember even the slightest of my existence, like some sort of nonsense, some bug that was never meant to be. 

No, they were all against me, except for one person, the right one only for me, the one who could reach out a hand to that hole of solitude I was chained to, that I was forced to live with no acknowledgment what so ever.

She was the right person to help me, assist me when no one ever did.

My mother taught me the truth, and why not, the truth helps to trust, ultimate love, ease, and comfort. Mom knew, because her parents taught her a humble life before I was born. Before she even met father, she was the equivalent to an angel, uncle knew her however, uncle knows a lot.

I don't want to fight my father.

No, no! I didn't want to fight him, but now is different, everything is different, and nothing will ever change to what it used to be, ever.

So that left me with little choices, and despite my family's tragedy, I have to change this for a better tomorrow.

"The secret to knowledge is wisdom, on it's purest form, knowledge gathered from wisdom will give you peace my nephew" I can hardly remember that, and I'm not sure if it's right, it confused me more, I just dismissed uncle's little speech.

But I could never dismiss my traumatized self, the wound that caused the problems in the first place, irreplaceable vital pieces, most delicate and sensitive parts of my heart, and as long as I'm alive, it will never be healed by anyone, not even Mom.

No wisdom, no avatar or spirit could heal the identity I was formed with, because it was deformed with.

So it comes down to that final statement, I had to face the other person who held me aside and torture me inwardly, the complete opposite of my only salvation, and the reason why I ended like a lost soul lurking for the smallest purpose to be alive once again.

I wasn't surprised though, many years of experience, especially recent once shouted to my ears why it was, and how it will be.

But with nothing else inside, except hope, those thoughts...blind me:

I feel agitation, anger for a split moment with no absolute reason, senses leaving my head, and the blood of my heart taking over my eyes, and it screams with pain and evil in the tone that of my voice, with ill intent

"Well it doesn't matter, nothing matters,

if it's about YOU!" the chamber was burning, I rushed inside, finally losing control.

-----

Thru my eyes, feelings, melancholy, remorse, and joy, a destiny inquired in irreversible ink, reminiscent my youth, the people I was alive for, and the eternity that fallows my spiritual successors.

A traitorous act, even cowardly to impose no chance of a future to the weak, the one's who are not powerful enough, those already crushed by their own fates and the turn of destiny, why would anyone with power hurt the most vulnerable, the most miserable.

The fire nation, a ruthless name, but now that name has taken the highest level of disgust in my soul, and to my heart. I will not forgive him for being alive.

Katara's body lay down in my trembling arms, what is there to rely if there is not even hope in the end, never give up hope, monk Gyatso told me.

Did he ever love anyone to say that?

I feel breathless, as my inside burst into full power, all known is that by now, the avatar state was summoned instinctively; I had no strength, or no desire to stop it.

Even if I'm a monk, I will kill him no matter what.

"I'll make you suffer!"

-----

Already devastated and ruined, the fire lord's chamber burned itself in a second hell of disaster, tormented by high temperatures enough to blur a scene of even the most visible, no such thing however could deny a light full of rage opposite to the core of all, the cause of the problems.

Thousands of years of spiritual power surrounded Aang, he was no longer conscious but to the consuming rage in his heart.

"Avatar" the lord and leader of the fire nation dully spoke, all things considered, he remained strong.

Struggling to keep himself stable, Aang realized that there was only one thing in his mind, whatever small amount of will he had left vanished to strengthen his anger.

In a voice containing several different spirits at on time, Aang called, unable to contained himself

"I'll make you suffer!"

The orb of light in the chamber threatened the fire lord, ready to deliver killing blows.

"Come Avatar, you will fall like your friend, you are nothing compared to my power now" fire lord Ozai threatened back before Aang dashed in an instant to his very face, literally.

Aang grabbed his neck and Ozai brace himself, and then tossed him to the nearest pillar with inhuman force, for a normal person, there would be broken ribs.

But Ozai was no normal man, a strength fuelled by the fire within him, ambition, lust and the need to feed for more.

They were the only things that brought him to his feet at any time, were the only things he cared for; it was the way of the fire.

Ozai lifted himself, stared at the avatar and released his attack.

Drawing raw magma from the ground, craters formed. Fire engulfed the area, while steam made a thick mist.

Aang countered by closing the craters with a punch to the ground, while cooling the air in one direction with his icy wind breath.

The vapor and the cool air formed an unstable sequence, some of which was water, Aang used the water to create frozen marble like objects and shot them at an incredible speed in an attempt to clear the perimeter.

However, making good use of his time, Ozai gained position near Aang and stroke using fire sabers.

Before contact, Aang dodged backwards, sending him out of his spiritual bubble.

Ozai turned and swung multiple time to the side, Aang was no were near his landing area.

A burst of air shot from behind Ozai, sending him far to the other side of the room, Aang didn't let him recover half a second, he was immediately to his left at the moment of impact with the wall.

He trapped Ozai in the wall, but Ozai was no fool, not without experience in warfare.

Ozai blended himself with the stone wall behind him using fire bending, completely melting it as he carved himself a cavern in seconds.

Of course Aang was quick and had to led go of him or his hands would be in trouble.

"DON'T HIDE FROM ME OZAAII!!" with a brute slam, Aang destroyed that wall till it was no more. However this caused a disruption around the camber and the ceiling carefully supported by the metal and stone columns started to crumble, sending a few rather large boulders to hit the floor.

"Play time is over Avatar" the entire room became stuffed with fire blazing from the floor. "Can you not hear it, the sound of the life leaving your body, the sound of a hopeless cause, the cries of many you have let down, can you not?" he laughed mischievously.

"Show your self now" Aang was eager to rip some flesh "or I'll come looking for you!"

"I wonder, if I kill you in your Avatar form, will all of you Avatars die with no hope to ever reincarnate?" this time Ozai knew.

'How did-' "Yes, I know, that's why I'm going to make sure you die now"

At this moment, Aang would have thought Azula had something to do with this, but she wasn't here, and he wasn't interested in her now.

Suddenly the ceiling exploded, Aang didn't expect that though, and now the whole structure was falling apart. Like explosives, every stone exploded

"You are finish" Ozai had said. It was the last thing he ever said to Aang.

'I'm sorry' Aang thought as he drifted to unconsciousness.

"HOLD ON" Zuko gripped Aang's left shoulder.

* * *

next chapter will provable be the last :( so so sorry 

review please or else


	4. beyond the crossroads

huahh, Im happy how this chapter turned out, longer by a lot.

Anyway this is the continium, fourth chapter of the story **not the last chapter**, bet you were happy to hear that uh?

this focuses on different perspectives, pay close attention, It's Zuko's perspective in the end.

the story rebeals many anwers to questions you'd migth have had before, and trust me when I say the next one is going to reveal all if you get confused in this one

Now enjoy the story and please _review!_

**Siege of the Fire Nation**

* * *

Sparks blistered from the ceiling of the royal dark hallways within the palace, the place itself shook as a loud collapsing echoed throughout. It would seem this place wouldn't be left in one piece.

That's what Mai thought at least, as she stood alone in one of the corridors, with Azula's unconscious body behind her.

If she had any logic left, Mai would have left by now as it was obvious terrible consequences where about to occur in the palace.

However, she wasn't about to leave until she knew Zuko came out of that battle field at least alive. She knew he had to go, and face his father or it would eat him alive.

It was also bad for their relationship though, and what she could make out of it.

If Zuko kept his mind confused, undetermined, and internally lost, then that caused problems for her plans with him that would hopefully develop because of that kiss…

It was amazing, and perhaps even desperate of her thinking of such things at a critical time like this, but she was really bored right now, really.

"Ugh, when is this gonna end"

She couldn't help herself asking that question, Mai didn't care at all about the Fire Nation anymore, a trait that has been secretly developing in her during the last years, politics and war gave her a bad headache.

Except maybe for the part where she gets to use those knives and daggers covered under her robes in battle, which felt good.

To her, all that really mattered was her happiness, or at least her kind of happiness, Mai kind of joy, although she herself had trouble explaining it sometimes.

At least one thing she was sure of right know, being with Zuko for as long as she can.

This would take some of her boredom away, hell she could even describe herself as lucky.

Of all the apathetic, dark, pessimistic girls in the world, who other than herself have had the chance of bumping into someone like Zuko? A prince full of excitement, she had to treasure him or the same old boring life will stick with her.

She begun to think again, for the thousandth time, should she have gone with him?

Already over used, it was a boring thought but she told herself why she couldn't, to kill time 'because Zuko wants to fulfill this task by himself or he'll kill me for interrupting with his vendetta or whatever he has with his father and blah blah'

Mai was not really one to raise hell on someone's problems (except maybe in a duel to her advantage if needed) but it was so darn boring,

she has been standing there for the last twenty minutes, never, _never_ in her life has she waited that long without something to distract her, usually Ty Lee recently.

Where was that girl anyway? She was supposed to have been with Azula when the attack started. But she didn't see here anywhere.

'And Azula is right down there, wasted, hmm…maybe I should look for her, she couldn't be far away'

----

Mai decided to look for Ty Lee, to make sure nothing happened to her, she might still be supporting the Fire Nation, but she was still her friend and an honest one, unlike some other friends she had. At this point, Mai was not in any nation's side. Zuko was her only concern now.

But when she turned around to walk out, Azula was no longer on the ground.

Mai quickly became alert, making herself aware of her surroundings.

'when did she woke up, why didn't I notice?'

How could it be that wounded to the point of death Azula would actually wake up?

She scanned the area, not moving yet as she knew Azula had a tendency to surprise an enemy in the most irregular and unsuspected ways.

'She is badly hurt, I don't know what Zuko did to her but it must have been bad if he Knocked her so easily, I doubt she can fight much, if at all'

But apparently she clearly understood the concept that Mai was no longer with her, or at least that's what it seemed

'If this is not a trap, then she's actually trying to escape' or was this another method of playing with her mind, confusing her first to weaken her concentration, give her time to think and evaluate the situation when there was actually nothing to think about, that she was the enemy, period.

Azula used to pull this kind of stuff to Zuko a lot when they were kids.

"Now I'm wondering, I thought you were supposed to be assisting our ground troops near the coast, what are you doing here Mai?" came that sinister and yet innocent like voice of Azula, perfectly stable.

Mai turned to her right, poison knives ready at her fingertips,

"I'm not playing this game with you Azula, you probably already got it all figure it out" Mai countered with a determined, yet still slightly bored voice.

"Got what figure out Mai?" Azula replied with that damn innocence of hers, well not really.

Mai did not reply to that, she got ready to attack.

Azula smile wickedly, so much that her face was half an evil mouth.

"Oh, you mean the fact that you turned on the Nation that has founded you, that you sided with a miserable traitor, that you've thrown your life away for a feeble cause?" she changed completely to a frown. She continued

"I guess it was expected of you Mai, the boring and isolated personality of yours always seemed like a ridiculous shortcut to get away from the reality that haunts you, though I had some little hope you would change"

"But I couldn't change you Mai, nor could I change Ty Lee, so evidently, defected trash has to be thrown away am I right" Azula couldn't help but feel a bit sad, or so she showed.

Mai raised a panic 'No she didn't-' "what did you do to Ty Lee" Mai tensed under her burned muscles under her robes.

Azula inspected her nails "Ty Lee is, no, was a retched traitor just like my brother, after she decided to join that boy when I most needed her"

"Don't star playing games with me, what did you do, where is she!"

"she committed treason against the oath she took to our beloved nation and she paid the ultimate price, although I myself doubt death is enough of a punishment"

Mai clenched her daggers so tightly her already barren fingers bleeded again. "How could you just murder her"

"I would have had her begging her for that death if the circumstance weren't against me when the avatar showed up"

Mai had been expecting some excitement, but she was overwhelmed with this new revelation, Ty Lee was nothing more than trustworthy and although bubbly and annoyingly happy all the time, she was still the good friend she asked for in her life.

And this bitch killed her.

"You're a monster Azula, I don't know what your father has ever said to you to make you the way you are, or what kind of disorder you were born with, but I'd had to agree with your mon and uncle, you are a monster"

"I always took that as a complement Mai, a monster is bigger and rules over the weaker ones, they could never compare to me" she had such a sadistic face in her, she craved for power.

"Zuko will probably hate me a bit for this, but know how much of an inconvenience you are"

"Are you actually threatening me Mai?"

"I'm not going to hold back, you sick monster, I'll find a way to kill you" Mai had decided that simply knocking her unconscious again was not gonna do any good, she had to end Azula or she will end her.

"Mai, Mai, you silly girl, I thought you would have had learned your lesson from our past childhood" she look at her disgusted "remember"

Azula seem very fine to Mai, not showing any sign of weakness at all, like she was fully healed.

"I'm done talking to you Azula, let the fighting decide who's actually gonna make it"

"I completely agree, but it's hardly a challenge fighting a traitor" she snarled at the end of her sentence. "Look at Zuzu, he's pathetic and you're no different"

Mai lost her temper and decided to strike her with some of the rest of the knifes she had left, pulling 3 darts out of her back from her belt; she decided to end it as quickly as possible. These particular darts held a bacterium that if injected to vital organs could literally kill a person in minutes.

She threw them as fast as her tired arm allowed.

Azula, of course, expected it and dodged as fast as she could too.

---

Princess Azula, literally the strongest and most cleaver princess the world held at the time dodged her attack.

Her mind and spirit were willing to keep fighting all the way; she knew exactly what to do as Mai threw those little toys at her, the perfect move.

As soon as Mai directed her three needle toys, aiming at what she thought was her exposed stomach, she would jump seven feet in the air and role backward in mind air. While those things approached below her she would end her spin by facing down but shift her upper body to face the attacker, this would all happen in less than a second, and as soon as she could see Mai and estimate her accuracy, Azula would use her fire bending to lock Mai in a dead end of fire.

Completely surprising the stupid traitor, and she would burn her, make her feel the pain. The fire wrinkling all over her already cold and colorless body, surrounding her with hot, inescapable fire, while in the inside Mai would feel herself melt, dissolve slowly and painfully, and she would regret. She would suffer, while Azula would look down upon her horrible burning face, and she would smile, perhaps even laugh as Mai would cry and beg for mercy, for it to stop.

But Azula would not let the fire stop, or let the look on her face and the dying eyes fade into comfort. She would watch her die, turn into ash, let it disappear along with everything else on this retched day.

Azula had it all planned out a long time ago, Mai was so slow.

But when the time came, her body had to be the one to give up on her, completely ruining her plans.

When she tried to jump, her chest felt like it was blowing with fire, Azula felt unbelievable pain. She had to keep from shouting even thought every part of her being told her to, and focused instead in dogging down, a desperate move.

'What in Agni's name is going on?'

Mai began to continue her attack, using some more of those little darts of hers.

While Azula desperately dodged, the persistent pain held tight to her chest. Mai thrust forward, trying to intimidate her apparently.

Azula was in a drawback now, playing it defensively even though she planned to be the oppressor. She was a complete disaster, and it was all because of the avatar and those damn traitors.

First Ty Lee decided to side with the avatar and his little girlfriend in the most critical of times, Azula had NOT expected that.

At that time, Azula thought she had the avatar in her graps.

She would ambush them, when he arrived at the palace. She theorized he would go strait for the fire lord, it was obvious. Azula tricked them into thinking she was leading the nation's armada, but she would really be waiting for them right there, in the front door, SHE would be the one to really end the avatar and end this revolution against the fire nation. She would use the avatar's plan to her own favor; kill him by surprise while he was weak from coming here.

Of course Azula had a back up, Ty Lee, in case he would bring someone to help him. Not that he had a change of beating her, but sometimes nuisance could really get in the way.

When they arrived, she had the advantage, the brat had become increasingly powerful since the last time she met him. He could even block her flames and use them against her, he was tire though, exhausted, but unbelievably holding her and Ty Lee almost by himself, using defensive tactics she assumed. The only one who actually attacked her was the water girl. It angered her he had such a power over her, but she would not let him win.

"You're not bad avatar, but you're still pitiful compared to me"

"Although I have to give you some credit, my stupid brother would be death by now" she grinned "I heard you had something to do with his release"

It was interestingly peculiar he was be saved before he was executed, by none other than the avatar himself.

Provably uncle's doing, that old fool, she hoped the old man would just drop death.

Zuko was charge for espionage and alliance against the fire nation, when the avatar announced himself alive.

Azula, was the only one who knew Zuko was not allied yet with the avatar. She, completely and utterly tricked Zuko, one of her best ideas. Knowing how naïve he was.

Plan put simple, Zuko would be given the glory of killing the avatar when they returned from Ba Sin Sei, they arrived home successful, her father would honor them, particularly Zuko for ending the avatar, Zuzu would be so happy, deluded and blind, and even if he doubted himself, he expected nothing on her plans. The avatar would show up, and instantly the blame would be held on Zuzu alone. He would be charged, imprisoned and killed in the most dishonorable way. And he would break down again, having gone twice with father's fury at him. O Azula knew of Zuko's little problem with her father. How he messed up, how dumb he was leaving himself open, for being a disgusting, mistake of this world. And she would be crowned queen when her father died, everyone would fear her, she would go down in history and become a legend.

Unfortunately, as perfect as her plan was, it also depended on other people's choices as well, and the world around her was not perfect like her.

She had told the avatar this, how she used his brother, her friends and even her father to her biting while they were alone fighting.

"It doesn't matter however many friends you gather, all of them will perish one way or the other" she said slowly, she hadn't notice Ty Lee had heard it all.

She averted her eyes to her left to look at her; Ty Lee had a disbelieving expression.

"Have you finished with that water girl"

"Did you really plan to kill Zuko all this time?" Azula knew how incredible of an air head could Ty Lee be, but she was a sensible one too.

"Huhh" Azula sighed "Its not really like that Ty Lee"

"Then why did you imprisoned him, if he wasn't even allied with him in the first place like you said" she said while pointing at the avatar

"Well Ty Lee, since when do you care what happens to Zuz-

"It's not just him, you used us all, and you planned against his own life" "I mean I know you can be oppressive and manipulating, but how could you!"

Azula had no other choice "Ty Lee, do you want us to win this war or not"

"I want it to end, all this negative pressure against each other causes more suffering for us and them"

"So, was this what you always held to all this time huh, looks like I wasn't the only one with a little secret, you don't care Ty Lee"

Things got a little complicated, and Ty Lee wanted nothing to do with her anymore, but Azula being the persistent one demanded her to stay.

They begun to fight each other, the avatar took the opportunity to injure her, Azula had no choice but to finish one for her own life.

At the end, both Azula and Ty Lee decided to attack in join, when Ty Lee front flipped forward and tried to push her against her will, Azula jumped and kicked her out onto one the large windows.

It burst into pieces while Ty Lee fell down once she was outside, and dropped to down thousands of feet below. She screamed and couldn't hold on to anything.

Azula noticed her looking up with terrified eyes, open mouth, with scratches and already bleeding skin.

Azula was a princess, and she had to take care of her nation and herself no mater what.

But now, she wasn't feeling too well, her stomach hurt a bit, her arms were tired from over usage, her legs wanted to give out from hours of fighting, and her head twisted and swirled around from the horrible burning pain across her chest.

Righ now, Mai was taking every advantage she had against her, she was not like Ty Lee, Mai was determined, Azula could see something else in her eyes.

She knew her brother had an influence in her.

Azula made a fire orb around her, and exploded it around her opponent as she closed by. Yes, Mai was loosing herself to tiredness.

Azula now had her where she wanted, if she could hold her, Mai would eventually exhaust herself, and her moves would become slow enough for her to make a fatal attack.

But there was a possibility she herself would worn out before Mai, she was in terrible pain now. And she had no idea how long she could hold on, her body was way over her limits.

At least though, she had Mai in an advantage.

------

Mai realized both she and Azula were not going to come out of this one uninjured, even if she managed to win, it would be over the expense of her life from lack of energy.

But she'd be dammed if she let her thru those doors, and leave Zuko to fend with both her and the fire lord, no, that would not happen, not while she still had some breath in her left.

Azula was playing it defensive, she noticed, she was also tired to the point of fainting, today's battles took toll on all.

Azula continue, with that sick face of hers, and Mai herself responded to her attacks, she thought this would never end.

Neither gave up, Mai knew this would probably be her last battle of the day, that is if she won.

----

Dead lock in battle, no longer a visible area around them, except the other one across the other. Azula used her lighting to finish Mai as quickly as possible, and Mai prepared to counter attack it, when she release it from her fingertips, Mai moved to her left and jumped on around Azula and landed behind her.

Azula turned as fast as she could, Mai did the same.

Mai could feel the last bit of strength leave her when she decided to put all her will on her one left hand that held her last knife, aiming at Azula's throat.

Azula looked at Mai make her move, as she turned around, her vision begun to avert from her eyes, she managed to used her right hand to block Mai's attack, her arm shot pain and she was losing focus, that last bolt of lighting took a lot from her. She saw the desperate look on Mai, tired and almost certainly defeated.

Mai lost control on her last attack, not fast enough, not enough stamina, and Azula managed to block her.

And so Azula managed to drive her own left hand to Mai left side of her face and hit her with all she had. Mai lost complete balance and felt down hard on her back.

She felt her head begun to bleed when she felt down, Mai let go finally, this day was not for her, and Azula was not the opponent she would defeat now, she only hoped she bought enough time for Zuko, caused some damaged to that witch. She closed her eyes and escaped reality.

Azula let her limp arm fall to her side before collapsing herself to the floor, kneeing down but still conscious. Breathing slowly, she stayed like that for a moment.

Finally she spoke, more to herself than anyone; since Mai was gone "Your friends can't stop me Zuko, no one will" she had defeated two of her friends, she considered both, but they had to betrayed her for her brother.

Suddenly, the ground shook hazardously, and the ceiling gave out, Azula slightly looked up and saw fire blazing from it, falling down in rain ash.

'looks like father has already begun…or ended' Azula thought while she struggle to remain awake, her field of view fading.

---

I would not let on to no one, especially now, now that my father had taken down the avatar, I saw him lose consciousness.

"HOLD ON" I shouted, even thought he might not have been able to hear me, I grabbed him out the sleeve of his shirt and pulled him off an upcoming boulder right above him.

Shifted my strength to my legs and jumped away to the strongest part of the chamber, the column next to the long doors. I pressed myself against the wall as much as I could, avoiding damage. The ground shook desperately, I thought we would fall along the crumbling building; we were at the top of the palace after all.

I closed my eyes and held the boy close, thinking of what to do now to survive if we were actually going to fall down along with the structure.

"Aang!" I suddenly heard a desperate voice, dim and far, the sound of the rocks falling was getting in the way, could I be imagining it?

"Aang, Aang where are you!" I knew that voice; it was the waterbender girl.

I opened my eyes and listened, I could hear her somewhere, nearby.

Then I saw her, at the other end of the building, pressed against the wall herself.

And so I shouted back to her, letting her know I was here with the avatar, she look this way, saw the avatar and instantly sprinted this way, avoiding the rumble of rocks.

When she arrived, her face was terrified and she had some tears in her eyes, she took 'Aang' from my arms and held him with her.

In that moment, I saw something,

it was my mother.

No, there was no room for mistakes or mercy, he had to go down.

The ceiling gave out and was completely gone, parts of the wall in front of me destroyed, there were unusual craters coming from the floor. Fire engulfed some areas of the chamber. The exposed sky showed above us, black sky with stars.

The night was deep, and there was a fog forming, where was father at?

There was no time to lose

"Listen, take the avatar away from here, I'll take care of him from now on" I told the girl when we were leaning down to look at the avatar's condition.

She glanced at me for a moment, then focused on the avatar and closed her eyes "I…I will" but then I got up and she said.

"Will you be Ok Zuko" I took a minute to remember something.

"This time, I'm no longer confused, and I won't change my mind,

I will not make the wrong choice I made in Ba Sin Sei, because I am myself now" finally releasing that smile for myself I'd been holding for a long time.

She looked concerned, but nodded and smiled at me, she too remembered "I know you won't" picked up the avatar and begun to run to the doors.

It was really late, and the sun would raise in an hour or so, but already I was feeling full of confidence, I was angry within, perhaps even frustrated still, but I knew one thing

There was no way I would change my mind about this.

"I thought I'd see you again, Zuko" my father's voice echoed thru my ears.

No there was no way.

* * *

keep in mind, Mai in not dead yet!

now for the bad news, next chapter will definately be the last

_**REVIEW OR ELSE!**_


	5. The fire Within us

O yeah, so at last the last chapter of Siege of the Fire Nation is done! It wasn't easy but sure as hell enjoyable and worth it.

Sorry to those of you who were waiting, but like I said in my other stories, certain circumstances stopped me from continuing, but not today no.

Yes this is my last chapter for the story, sad for those of you who were expecting more but at leas it's my longes and trust me, my most dedicated one.

Alrighty then let me get you stared First up

**Zuko's** full perspective, then **Sokkas's** point of view

Then short **Azula** and after that **third** person.

"Speaking character" 'thoughts' explanation.

Lolz I'm really glad I got this over with before the new and last episodes of avatar came up :p

Now then, please enjoy my last chapter and comment.

**Siege of the fire nation**

* * *

"Zuko remember your training, don't ever hesitate to attack the enemy at any time if given the opportunity, remember your nature, your flame within you and you will prevail" if there was ever one thing I understood from uncle it was probably this one suggestion. It actually made me think a lot less than the other stuff he suddenly felt like telling me. I respected uncle one way or another, even when I was angry never did I challenge him in murdering combat. Uncle was the kind of guy, that even if annoying, I could tell him anything and he wouldn't take it as father did.

Before his last breaths, uncle did manage to aggravate me with one last word of wisdom, but this one at least got thru to me.

"The avatar was not your comrade before my nephew, but as you can see, even enemies can become friends too, don't make the same mistake your father and I made- war and enemies bring nothing but death, and because of that there will never be peace"

His eyes started to dim and he looked at the sky for one last second and replied, more to himself than me "Could you be the one Zuko, to end these mistakes we old fools made…."

I still remember his eyes closing, at that moment I though I might be dreaming, 'why uncle' did he have to die so miserable, only I was present.

His sacrifice was not in vein, uncle might have died miserable in the standard fire nation death view, yet he and I knew within us that he didn't die in vein, he saved me and the rest of our generation with his last words, that is truly a hero's death.

"Uncle" I stared up the sunset setting on the fire nation, while the world's breath traveled my scared face with its caressing massage. I closed my eyes, I still remember feeling the sunlight thru my closed eyelids.

"Can you feel the change uncle, it's finally here" then I continued more serious "if only you could have seen it with me"

I opened my eyes and the sun steadily moves down the edge of the horizon; enjoying these last few moments with my uncle's motionless body on the ground before I bury him and set of to rid the world of its last obstacles for change.

"Zuko" the sinister voice of my once father speaks laud from an unknown location, bringing me back from nostalgia.

"I though I'd see you again, Zuko" he keep it up. "My son, you have come to finish me and the rest of us?" I wasn't sure if he was being sarcastic or wondering, or perhaps something else.

"…" I can't say anything yet, I want to fight him now. He caused my misery, and all those around me that I care about; this man was never my father, I was always a bastard.

Suddenly, 'father' jumps down from somewhere of the ceiling and landed five feet away from my face. I took a battle position and readied myself; I closed those eyes and refreshed my reason for being here, my arm itchy to get some pay back.

I open them with a startling realization.

"Zuko, my son" I couldn't feel anything, some numbness perhaps. "It's time to put away the killing" he suddenly reaches my itchy arm and lowers it with his left hand.

He holds me tight on a fatherly embrace with his right arm around my body, our face next to each other, never facing him, but what was behind him.

"I never hated you my son, all I ever wanted was for you to become stronger than me even" I couldn't be hearing this.

"Why would I ever want to destroy my only son and heir to my riches, no Zuko you where deceived"

"…" Can I feel the emptiness with his embrace? No. can I let it all go? No? Is it possible that my anger can be replaced for that love I never had from him?

Is it possible that I yearned for the comfort in loneliness? All those years will finally pay off?

"Zuko, I can't hate you, I love my son"

"….father I-I" some tears form in both my eyes, I feel the water roll down the burned surface of my scar, I'm finally able to cry thru that eye.

Never before in my life has father shown love like this to me, much more less a hug. I take the time to rejoice in his body, I am young again, I am human again. Moments like this don't happen every day; I had waited for this day from the moment I was born. The father that never hugged me, it brought pain to my heart and questions to my identity.

I always dreamed of a day, of a time where my father was just like mother, and like a normal family we would enjoy life; laughed along side him while we discussed current event at the royal table; another someone to protect me, another someone to hold me while I dreamed other normal dreams.

He stretched out his other arm and rapped it around as well, he then whispered to me.

"Join me Zuko, stay by my side while we finally bring an end to all the deaths"

"Together we can do it Zuko, you and I, father and son as it was meant to be"

He finally leaned back and looked at me, face to face.

"Father" I managed to talk back.

"Yes my dear son" he looked at me with a smile and hopeful eyes.

I formed a fire saber from my left hand and thrust it to his abdomen, a sickening blood spill was heard and father's cry.

He was completely shocked, he looked at me incredulously still embracing me with surprised eyes, while I could see the blood from his mouth come out and drop to the floor, a bit of it landed on my face, I didn't blink once.

He managed to back away a few feet and held on to his sour area.

"Why? Zuko why?" he desperately asked me thru choked words.

"Because I hate you father" I told him, almost as a whisper in itself.

He started to stumble to the floor and his eyes half mooned, while blood spilled at an incredible rate from his abdomen, like an endless cascade.

I had made sure I got his root artery and his kidney. He would die of suffocation before loss of blood.

But without warning he charged at me with deadly accuracy, I was startled as he trusted his boiling hand on my chest, I felt breathless as I dropped to floor myself. However I wouldn't give up, not when I had made it so far, I can't give up!

And so I managed to stand up strait; father still there, in all his bloody glory, when he just couldn't take it any more.

He fell down with a nasty sound, and reached a hand towards me with small breaths, his fingers curling as he looked up to my stature, and then he screamed.

"AAAAAARRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" I could just stare as he died, my blood related father before my eyes.

Finally he closed his eyes and dropped on a pool of his own blood. He seemed to me more peaceful than ever before.

I turn his body on his back, and I ask his soulless body. "Did you ever really love me father, ever, even just a little" no response.

I continue to stare at his lifeless body "Did you ever love anyone father?" I knew he would never give me the answer, even when he was alive, he wouldn't, why?

"Because you lied to me to begin with, you could never love me now, Azula got that from you father" I change my field of view and see the doors out of here, then I looked back at father's corpse, my chest still hurts so much.

"You always wanted to die an honorable death" then I remember "well father you're dead in your palace. In you throne room" then I turn to leave completely, forgetting the past quickly.

I see the doors once again and head to them, then keep heading down the stairs to the chamber where Mai was at.

My blood stained hand to my side, I could feel the freedom I always wanted to feel, now that he is gone, I could finally rest in peice myself. I could finally breathe real air, and the full air of a changed world, one where a real leader of the Fire nation would end the war and help rebuild the world to what it should be. I would probably be him, uncle would have been good too, but anyone with a heart like uncle's would do, anyone who is willing to change the world for the better.

I get closer to the chamber, I feel my knee give out from making it this far, my breath is short and fast, all I keep on thinking is that there is a brighter future ahead, a better tomorrow, with or without me.

Stumble, what's happening? It doesn't matter, I killed him, I did it! I manage to hang it this far, that's all that matters…

I coughed some blood from my mouth, must have been that burning punch father delivered, his last curse.

"Heh, it might just kill me…" I'm barely breathing, I think my lungs where crushed.

"Zuko my nephew you are a hero" I can distinctly make out my uncle's voice.

"Uncle?"

"Remember your training, don't give up Zuko, remember your nature Zuko, your fire within you, don't let it die" my chin drops, I'm close to the chamber's doors, I can feel it, the life disappearing from my body. My vision blurs fast and my burned chess stains, I feel once again numb, but I can't recover any more.

"But uncle I can't hang on, Im too tire I-I can't" my chess feels pressured, it suffocates me, I'm tired of war, I fought all my life.

"Fight it Zuko, you'd been thru worst, don't give up!" I see someone start to walk my way, I give one last glance.

"Uncle…I tried…I…" 'There is no life in the dark'.

"Ahhh ZuZu…"

* * *

"Katara! Hurry we have to get out of this place before it comes to pieces!" Sokka said outside the palace to his younger sister as she suddenly appeared from the main entrance doors with what appeared to be Aang hanging on to her.

"Sokka you're alright, thank the Spirits where were yo-" Sokka himself didn't have the time to debate, he had already observed two major earthquakes from this place, and he wasn't going to stick around for a third one, after all third time's the charm.

"There's no time we gotta get out of here like NOW!" Katara seemed a bit shocked but complied too as soon as she realized what he meant.

She nodded and started to head off to where his father's camp was at.

"Wait Katara, let me take Aang, I'm sure you're tired enough trying to get out of that palace" Sokka took Aang from Katara and placed him on his back, now he was ready.

"What about you Sokka? You look beat up"

"No time let's get out of here first" with that both Sokka and Katara stared leaving the place before it would finally crumble into pieces.

As they sped up, the shinning sun of a humble and new dawn begun to rise up over the horizon, it had been a hell of a day for Sokka that's for sure, he's just grateful his family didn't have to pay the ultimate price from this little siege of the fire nation, ok maybe a BIG little siege to be more exact.

It all started with a natural invasion, your basic attack tactics vs the defensive fire nation. At his best, Sokka's strategy paid of a lot better than any other time he'd managed to come up with a plan.

He was in the first formation on the thickest of battles, needless to say Sokka was one of the important people of the invasion, he was the tactician and battle strategist, so why was he in the front line risking his life? For inspiration of course, Sokka needed to keep his men full of spirits at all times, and his idea paid off, by sundown they where already reaching the main palace.

That's when Aang, Toph, Katara and himself decided to head over themselves and put and end to war once and for all. It all started to go wrong from then on.

Aang and Katara went off by themselves, when Sokka was still trying to find a way inside. How did they think that made him feel? Toph suggested an underground cave, Sokka agreed and she started to make her way, Sokka then saw **her** before he could head down.

He managed to look up just in time to see a pink orb like thing falling down at an incredible speed from what appeared to be "a broken window!" that's when he realized Aang and Katara had made contact with none other then the queen of despair Azula, because the thing falling down was obviously Ty Lee.

Without even thinking he jumped up to the wall, held on and jumped up again now from the wall and just at the right moment caught Ty Lee from falling to her doom, he supposed…

He fell down to his knees after being almost twenty feet from the ground, Sokka had indeed to thank his master for making him the agile Sokka he is today.

Sokka looked down at Ty Lee's face and noticed she was unconscious, and bleeding badly at a wound on her chest, he tensed. Sokka knew she was the enemy but no one really deserved to die, what shocked him the most was that the crater on her chest was still slightly burning 'with BLUE fire!'

He realized this was Azula's doing, no else he knew, not even Aang or Zuko could produce fire so hot it was blue.

So now Sokka was checking her pulse, barely any, obviously since the attack was on her chest. He did the only thing he could think of, he sprayed water at the burned wound with his small cantina, and grabbed her ready to head back to camp when suddenly.

"Hey Sokka, are you coming or what" Toph shouted coming out from the hole.

'Oh yea right' "you go on without me, I gotta take her to camp" he said looking at Ty Lee.

Toph looked confused, she had no idea who he was talking about, but she 'sensed' he was holding someone.

"Alright then, see you inside" she jumped in, but soon popped her head out for split second "and don't take to long"

"Right" Sokka sprinted off while Toph went back in the hole.

Yep, after that Sokka ran back to camp and delivered Ty Lee, only to find out his father had already had the entire fire nation armada at his mercy, their commander, a she as he heard it, had suddenly banished.

So Sokka went back, again, to the palace when all he saw were pieces of it crumbling down the structure and a huge earthquake broke out.

Sokka was terrified of earthquakes from then on, he'd never experienced one other than Toph's battle attacks, but then something suddenly clicked on him.

'That must be Toph inside, or Aang , what the hell is going on in there!'

After a bit more shake downs, and magma exploding from the ground, Sokka found that the hole was filled with lava, 'now what'

All he could do was wait, so he did, and now he and Katara where off to camp with Aang, he just hoped that Katara would tell him that Aang managed to get the fire lord once and for all.

While he was making his way to the camp with Katara and Aang, again, he couldn't shake the feeling that he was forgetting something though.

'What could it be, hmm…'

* * *

"Ahh ZuZu…" Azula managed to say his nickname as she saw him drift to unconsciousness, glancing at her while muttering none other than their precious uncle.

Azula kneeled down in front of Zuko's form and held her side, still sickening with pain.

She could still hear the faint breaths coming out from him.

'Good, he's not dead yet' Azula was sure now, Zuzu was still as persistent as ever.

She knew Zuko and the Avatar managed to defeat her father, she could hear his cry from where she and that retched traitor Mai still where, how they did it she knew not. Azula was not happy how today turned out.

'sight'

She sighted, there was nothing she could do now except escape and disappear for a long time, at least that's what she thought at first, until she met Zuko again.

She could take him with her and ransom him for something later on, she knew Zuzu was an important man now that their father was gone, if she kept him isolated, the nation wouldn't last as civil war could brake up.

Hell, whatever they were planning, the Avatar, earth kingdom and water tribes would still quarantine what was left of the old fire nation and use dear brother Zuzu to have that 'peace' the so called fools thought he would bring.

She might have been on the verge of death more than once on this long battle, but no way would she give up, even when it all seemed hopeless, she's was still the princess.

Suddenly, she stared to feel and hear the familiar sensation that the place was coming down, but a lot stronger this time, the place might looked trashed to begin with, but at least some of the structure remained,

'not for too long though' another shake.

"Well Zuzu, it would seem that you have escaped death once again, I guess it runs in the family, even for a scum like you" Azula managed to get her grip, still rather shaky herself, she could still get away from this one.

She lifted Zuko by his belt and his abdomen, she could still use him. She started to walk slowly to what she believed was the exit to the palace, while the columns supporting the upper ceiling started to crumble further more, dust and silk flew everywhere and it made it completely impossible for her to see.

When suddenly she felt something brush on to her shoulder, she waived off thinking it was some pebble from the crumbling ceiling when she felt it again, same spot, she turned her face half mooned, then

Her eyes met with a white fist making contact with her face "what the-!"

"Way to go; now that's entertainment!"

Toph said from behind the attacker.

* * *

Toph had seen some horrible things in her short life, when she was still the Blind Bandit back in her home town.

She would break some random challenger's spine. Bruise, cut, amputate you name it to anyone stupid enough to challenge her and her abilities on the arena, oh those where the days.

But never in her life had she ever seen someone break another's face like that, she completely crushed Azula's face as soon as it landed on the spot.

"Alright!" she continued to cheer, she'd never 'felt' a direct hit at the precise time, Mai sure had deathly accuracy, and maybe that's why she was into knives.

Mai grabbed Zuko soon after she delivered her last present to her old friend Azula. She had finally defeated Azula; there was no way she was getting up this time, no not this time, she made sure of it.

"I may had thought I couldn't win against you before" She took a look at the already shinning sun from the opened wall while still holding on to Zuko "but that was yesterday, today is different Azula"

She took a closer look at Azula, her face was completely crushed, other than the cuts and bruises, her right side of her face was burned from whatever else Zuko did to her prior to her arriving. Now after that punch, her nosed seemed broken and her lips swelled, along with a black eye. Blood was already dripping down her opened mouth.

"Jeez though, you shook the brain out of her skull" Toph got closer and touched Azula to inspect her, horrified and yet contend.

Mai continued to stare "you really are a monster, just like Zuko thought" she finally said, looking away and signaled Toph to fallow her out.

They stared to leave at a high pace, the dust was everywhere and the walls were falling apart still. Metal clashed into metal, some of the fire canteens made contact with each other and the silk decorations, fire started to burn everything everywhere.

Now they where running, faster every time, Mai held on to Zuko as if he was the pot of life; how in the world did she find the strength after she's been thru, she had no idea.

"No way we're goanna make it out in time thru normal means!" Toph said. The where literally been buried alive, it was becoming too noisy for them to hear.

"How're we going to leave then?!" Mai shouted back and took a look at Zuko; this couldn't be it for them too, she had just rescued him.

"I got it!" said Toph suddenly.

Toph went to an opened section of what was suppose to be a wall; looked down at the hundreds of feet between her and the soil below, she held both her arms up, focused on her hands and crunched them, gritting her teeth and closing her blind eyes in pain.

The ground below rose all the way up to them, making a hill like shape that escalated down. Toph then let go and let out a sight of relief. That was the first time she earth bended to that magnitude, the ground had been so far away.

"OK hold on to me!" she commanded, the cool air brushing her and Mai's clothes. Mai was amazed at how much power that little girl had; she brought the ground up to them in a matter of seconds.

Mai did what she was asked, and along with Zuko with one arm around him, she held on to Toph's shoulder with the other.

"Alright, here we go, downhill!" she shouted as she slided down while still standing, like ice skating but on the lifted ground.

The way down was not too steep , but it was fast! Mai had been lifted off the earth while 'falling' her way down, holding on to dear life to a thirteen year old girl.

"WOOOOOHOOOO, isn't this fun!" Toph smiled while she tiled her face to face Mai, she couldn't see her but thru her very tips of her black hair, felt her eyes closed.

"NO!" Mai shouted and then shouted some more as it suddenly became very steep, Mai closed her eyes tighter, she was goanna die now, she was sure of it.

But then she felt Toph jump up her downhill adventure and made it flat on the ground, a small crater of dirt on their landing zone.

"I'm goanna try that again some other time!" Toph smiled as Mai opened her eyes, she still had Zuko with her. She let go and shifted his weight to her right shoulder.

"ughh, I am soo dizzy" she touched her forehead.

Toph was still smiling, and then she looked back at the long forgotten palace, or rather wasteland, mumbled to herself "good riddance"

All of the sudden she felt the ground shake again from were they where now, she knew who it was though.

Mai felt it too, she thought it might have been another earthquake or something like but went against it when she saw an approaching machine head up to them, someone was on top.

As it approached, the machine had a water tribe flag lifted, she immediately recognized the 'man' on top of the tank like vehicle.

"Hey!" he shouted. The vehicle stopped and the person on the top hatch jumped down to greed Toph.

But before he could speak another word to the either Toph or Mai, Toph spoke first with a frown.

"hey Sokka, what the hell, I thought I told you not to take long!" she said while poking him the chest.

"Ouch, what! Toph I-"

"Do you know what time it is, look the sun's already up doofest, I can feel the warm, what in the world where you doing?"

Sokka managed to twitch his left eye in despair, and then gave a defeated sigh, Toph kept poking him hard. Suddenly he burst out.

"This is the third time I come here on my good will and this is the thanks I get!" he looked away outraged, Toph stopped then giggled at his outburst, she really wished she could see his face right now.

"Well you know, third time's the charm right" Toph smiled at him. Sokka noticed and quickly agreed, he decided to bring a tank this time, he got tire of running.

Mai was being completely ignored and it kind of annoyed her, she was holding on to ones of today's hero's and no one paid attention. Plus he needed medical attention now, so did her in fact.

"Hate to break the moment but we should go now" Mai said slightly irritated.

Sokka took noticed of her "What are you-" but stopped midway when he saw Zuko next to her, then he nodded.

"Come on then get inside, dad and the rest are waiting"

* * *

Inside it was hot, because of the limited space, Sokka and another water tribe warrior went off alone, hoping to find Toph alone, but he was indeed surprised Zuko was around, even more that Mai had as sudden changed of heart.

He curiously inspected her while she was watching over Zuko's unconscious body; his curiosity got the better of him.

"So uh…Mai right?" he pointed at her with a smile of hope, she looked up from her trance.

"I thought you and your friends wanted to get rid of Zuko" he stated.

"I never did" she said strait.

"Really? I could have sworn you were after his head too, you know, Azula and all" he waived his hand.

"No, I just wanted to find him; Azula was the one that wanted to make his life miserable"

"That's ki-" he stopped, upon seeing how she was holding his hand. He coughed a little and scratched his head, looking away.

"I get it" he managed to say to her. He thought he saw a small smile on her lips out of the corner of his eyes, but didn't see anything by the time he looked back.

Then silence, Toph sitting in the back listening intently, there wasn't much to do until they arrived to camp.

Then he suddenly remembered something "I found one of your friends, Ty Lee is her name I think"

Mai looked down in sadness.

Sokka continued "well, she's ok if you're worried about her" he thought that might cheer her more.

Mai thought for a moment surprised, her head jolted up "what did you say!"

"I said she's ok, back in camp I mean" Sokka felt a bit confused.

She said nothing but started to sob silently, Toph could hear her clearly. Sokka didn't realize until he saw the tears drifting down her cheeks, she was looking down again.

He thought the news would cheer her up, is he really that bad with women!

"Uhhh…"Sokka begun thinking fast, he looked at Toph for help, none as usual. Then he heard Mai whisper something to him.

"Thanks"

That's when he saw her smile, he was confuse, little did Sokka know those didn't come up often, he was the only one present to see it, with Toph blind and the driver in the next section. It kind of freaked him out, to see a dark someone like her smile at him.

"I-uhh sure no problem"

"Yeah, and thanks for coming for us Sokka, you're a good friend" Toph said out of the blue looking at him, joining the awkward conversation.

Sokka chuckled and scratched his head once more.

The tank stopped and the driver came out saying "were here" he opened the main metal door. It dropped down making a bridge. The opened hatch brought back the rays from the morning sun as they reached the inside of the metal machine; Sokka blinked a little to accommodate to the view again.

He got up and let out after the driver "come on, more friends are waiting" he walked slowly down the converted door.

Toph got up as well and offered a hand to Mai, which she took after she held on to Zuko again. Pulling her up Toph nodded and headed out with a jump, Mai begun walking down the door, what she saw where masses of people, with different armors from the different nations all standing, including the Avatar and Ty Lee with that cheese smile of hers, being helped standing up.

She then felt movement to her left; Zuko had wiggled his head from side to side.

He let out a small grunt as he accidentally took a look upon the sun again, directly. Closing his eyes he blinked too adjusting, until he looked up to Mai.

"Mom?" he took a closer look "Mai?"

They reached the bottom; Mai just held on to him, happy that he was ok.

"You did it Zuko, now you can finally rest"

Zuko smiled and let out a huge sight of relief, composing himself.

"I can finally dream…" he closed his eyes again on Mai's embrace.

* * *

Awwww this did indeed turned out better than I thought it would, which was bad lolz

But I'll let you be the judge of that.

Anyways sorry again for the great delay for those of you who were patiently waiting :p

As you can see, I added Sokka and Toph because friendship is power too, Aang and Zuko need it, the more good friends you make the better chance you got of survival, lol at least that's my theory.

Tell me if you like it, hate it, want me dead for leaving it at that, or if you want a sequel or something like that, personally I think it's good like this, after all the story was based on Zuko and Azula's complicated relationship. I mean ultimately Azula lost because she had no one to help her, in all her cruelty she forgot that true friends do matter, big mistake, one that Zuko saw on himself before it was too late, I mean think about it, no one in here or in any other chapter could have survived with help, right.

believe it or not I relly feel proud to actually finish a fic, after all this time, not counting one I suddently dicided to continue, sucha relief, Im so happy!


End file.
